


Night Rose

by Yuuki Miyaka (thegreatwordologist)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatwordologist/pseuds/Yuuki%20Miyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi's begun to notice a certain swordsman in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Rose

It began quietly, his interest in Aya. An odd dream here, a nightmare there, and Nagi's awareness of Aya grew slowly, confusing him at first. He didn't like the amused looks Schuldig cast his way, or the knowing nod from Brad. Both of them acted as though they had something to do with the way Nagi's mind lingered on the lean swordsman, dipping beneath the thick trenchcoat to the dark clothes below, and under them to smooth planes of creamy skin. Aya was colored, in Nagi's mind, like some rich dessert, maraschino cherry hair topping toasted merangue skin. The thought, so intoxicatingly delicious, stayed with him so vibrantly that Schuldig, berated by the concept, finally introduced the dessert to Nagi, hoping that letting the kid taste it might reduce the effect. It hadn't.

Nagi often went to his balcony at night. The curtains were always drawn, leaving Nagi unable to see inside, but knowing that they were so close was a comfort. He could hear, faintly, the sounds of Aya's nightmares, and fumed when it was Omi who came to comfort him, for Omi was the one Nagi had always felt was his rival. But listening to them, he learned that since Aya's sister's return, the nightmares had lessened, at least. It took some time before he dared to finally chance things, using his powers to manipulate the lock on the door to the balcony. At first, he left it open just a little at night, so that he could better hear the way Aya breathed as he slept. But eventually, he started stepping within, padding his feet with his own powers to walk silently across the floor, standing at Aya's bed. And even then, it was days before he dared to reach out to Aya's gathering brow, watching as the nightmare approached and wanting to soothe it away. A spidersilk caress, brushing the red hair away from Aya's forehead, and that beautiful face slowly relaxed again. Nagi blinked at the change, then slowly smiled, pride drawing him up.

"You're playing with fire, little boy," Schuldig said to him that morning, when he got home. Nagi laughed, eyes bright with too little sleep and too much pride, and he nodded. He was perfectly happy to accept Schuldig was right, and it didn't change what he wanted to do in the slightest. So when Schuldig added a pointed, "Well?" to his previous statement, Nagi only shrugged and headed toward his room. Behind him, he could hear a soft but pointed prompt from Brad toward Schuldig, and the German's grumpy reply. Not knowing what it was about, and not really caring, Nagi disappeared to catch up on sleep.

The new allure of actually touching Aya, however light, drew Nagi back again the next night, guiding him inside the apartment until he was standing at Aya's bedside again, watching the man sleep. His fingertips reached out, barely grazing over the back of Aya's hand, his eyes closing so that for a moment, he could imagine the touch was something real, something warm between them. And as he fantasized, a strong hand clamped down on his thin wrist, holding it tightly. Nagi gasped, eyes popping open and body instinctively jerking back as he stared in abrupt fear at the redhead. "You woke?" he whispered, giving his trapped wrist one ineffectual tug.

"No," came a low, calm answer. And then Aya smiled slowly, tugging on the wrist hard enough to make Nagi stumble, and gripping his upper arm when he caught himself on the bed's edge. "I've been waiting for you," he purred softly, drawing Nagi down slowly, watching and waiting until their lips met ever-so-lightly. Nagi let out a soft, shuddery cry into the kiss and relaxed the fighting, wanting to be in Aya's arms despite the thrill of fear he'd caused. When their lips parted again, Aya added quietly, "Come soothe my nightmares again."

Nagi did.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a writing challenge on Livejournal. You can find the livejournal comm here:
> 
> http://5trueloves.livejournal.com


End file.
